Here for You
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Ty is devastated but he won't say why. Why won't he tell his beloved girlfriend what happened and what can Naomi do to help him? A Ty/Naomi one shot.


**Here for You**

* * *

 **Note: Ty and Naomi are around 20 years old in this story and lives together in a campus apartment.**

It was in the middle of the night.

Naomi lied all alone in her and Ty's bed. She wondered if she should just fall asleep or wait for Ty to come home. He had already sent a message saying he would be late and she shouldn't stay up for him but it would be nice to see her boyfriend before she fell asleep. She finally decided there was no idea and closed her eyes but the moment she did Naomi heard the front door opening. She only had time to sit up before Ty appeared at the bedroom entrance. Naomi smiled at the sight of him but her smile dropped when she realized something was wrong.

Ty's lips were bent into a sad frown, his eyes were glassy and his breathing was noticeable heavy. Every time he came home to her he would look like he entered heaven but now he looked distraught, like he had been thru something horrible.

"Ty? Is something wrong?" She asked concerned. Ty didn't say anything, instead he walked up to her, bent down and hugged her. Naomi hugged him back. "Ty, are you sad? Did something happen?"

Ty once again did not respond. He lifted her up before sitting down on the bed, cradling his girlfriend in his lap. His arms wrapped themselves around her. She could now see that his eyes were on the brink of tears. His pupils were vibrating but the rest of him was as stiff and cold as it could be. Not at all like her warm and lively Ty. Naomi tried once again to ask him. "Ty, please talk to me. What is wrong? I am here for you."

He didn't say anything. He squeezed her tighter, lowered his head to her forehead and sobbed. Naomi got even more worried. Why wouldn't he tell her?

Ty had once told her that she was the light of his life. That thru her he saw all the beauty in the world. Was that why he wouldn't tell her? That he wanted to keep her in the light. To keep her untainted from all the ugly things in the world.

She decided that if he wouldn't let her help him she could still comfort him. She lightly stroked her knuckles against his cheek, wiped off some tears. "Ty, no matter what happened I am sure it will be okay. I love you and I am here for you."

Ty just gave another little sniffle and turned in the bed, laid down on the pillow while still clutching Naomi. He smelled musky and his grasp of her was rather tight. Naomi felt a bit uncomfortable.

Ty had always been there for her. He had been her friend when she needed company, he had been a shoulder to cry on when she needed comfort and as a lover he had always made her feel beautiful and loved. Naomi figured the least she could do for him is let him hold her when he felt he needed her closeness.

' _Ty has always made me feel safe. I hope I can do the same for him.'_ With those thoughts in mind she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naomi woke up the next morning all alone in the bed. She turned her head to one side to the other but Ty was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had been called back to the bureau or maybe he never came home, maybe it was just a bad dream. Naomi then heard footsteps from the kitchen. She slid off the bed and put on her slippers before heading to the kitchen.

Ty was there, pouring paste onto a waffle iron. The table was already set with a plate of waffles stapled atop of one another as well as dinner plates for the two of them. Ty saw her and smiled happily. "Good morning Naomi."

"Good morning." Naomi nodded, her smile a bit fainter than his.

"I made waffles. Lactose free, just like you like them." He exclaimed.

Naomi sat down at the table. There was an awkward silence in the room that laid heavy on the both of them. "Um Naomi," Ty nervously scratched his arm while looking away, "I am sorry if I scared you last night."

Naomi stood up. "The only time you scare me Ty is when you do something dangerous." She walked up to him. She took his hands and tenderly squeezed them. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked gently.

Her boyfriend's eyes became teary and fearful, just like last night but even more fragile. He wanted to tell her but the memories were too painful and his throat was too thick from sadness. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the croak of her neck. He almost shivered of fear. Naomi petted his back. "It is okay Ty, you don't have to say anything but I need to know a few things, okay."

Ty pulled away from her but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "Okay." He sobbed.

"Is Abby okay?" Naomi asked.

Ty gave a small nod.

"Are your friends at the bureau okay?"

Once again Ty just nodded.

"Alright." Naomi took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "Ty, I want you to know that you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to but if you're ever ready to talk about it I am here to listen and until then I am here for you, for whatever you need." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Ty looked at her. Fear, sadness, gratefulness and love was all present in his glare. His hands wandered from Naomi's shoulders, over her slender neck before cupping her cheeks. He kissed her softly yet passionately. The girl quietly moaned into the kiss. It had been too long.

When Ty finished the kiss he still had her cheeks cupped and his face were only inches away from hers. "I love you Naomi. I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered.

"I love you too Ty. So much."

Ty managed to smile. "We should probably eat now before the waffles gets cold."

"Right." Naomi giggled a bit.

The two sat down across from each other at the table but they couldn't help throwing blushing smiles to one another, knowing that today would be spent making each other happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am having a shitty day so I just needed to write something fluffy and heartwarming. I have always loved Ty & Naomi and I felt the couple needed more attention. I decided to mostly write this from Naomi's perspective. It makes Ty's motives and reasons more ambiguous. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you leave a review.**


End file.
